To Take Away Your Grief
by xXAkasunaxMarionetteXx
Summary: Deidara is devistated after Sasori dies, and Tobi sees this as the time to make his move to claim his sempai forever.... Rape and Lemons! PLZ REVIEW!
1. Prolouge

To Take Away your Grief (Prologue)

To Take Away your Grief (Prologue)

It had been six days since Sasori's death at the hands of Konoha ninja, and Deidara felt as if he had been going through hell. How could his dana, Akasuna Sasori, be taken down? How dare they do this to him?! Deidara lay on his bed in the room he had once shared with Sasori, now shared with Tobi, who slept peacefully in the other bed across the room. It was the middle of the night; the moon was high in the sky, a perfect crescent shape.

Deidara curled up, holding his pillow to his face as he felt tears stream from his eyes. He had never let anyone know. He would never let anyone know he cried for Sasori's death.

He would never let anyone know he had been in love with his dana, and his dana had been in love with him.

Deidara wished maybe he could've saved Sasori. In his mind he was beating himself up.

He wished he could go back, fix the mistake, then maybe Sasori would still be there. They would still be able to smile at each other when no one was looking, hold each other when no one was around, sit peacefully together and pretend they led normal lives.

Deidara whimpered quietly to himself.

"Sasori-no-dana….Sasori….un."

"Sempai, are you still awake?"

Tobi's voice broke Deidara from his tears.

Deidara wiped his face quickly and looked over at Tobi on the other side of the room. Tobi was staring back at him through his orange mask.

"What the hell do you want, un?" Deidara asked, irritated that Tobi would interrupt his thoughts of Sasori.

"….Were you thinking of Sasori? I know you miss him." Tobi replied.

Deidara's expression grew irritated even more.

"I'm not thinking of anything, un!! I'm trying to sleep!" Deidara turned on his side in bed, pulling the sheets to his shoulders.

"You cry yourself to sleep every night, sempai. I know you loved Sasori, no need to hide it."

Deidara sat upright in his bed.

"Tobi, you don't know shit, yeah, now go to sleep before I blow you up!!" Deidara shouted angrily at his masked partner.

"It's only natural that you're sad, no need to be ashamed, it's aright sempai…."

Deidara felt Tobi's words were mocking, he shot out of bed with a fistful of clay.

I'm going to beat the shit out of you, you son of a-…"

Before Deidara could even finish his sentence, he felt himself flung back on his bed face up. Tobi was looming over him, an ominous aura about him.

"_But when did he move?!"_

Deidara looked up at Tobi with absolute anger in his sky blue eyes.

"Sempai, you're so hot-headed…..don't worry about Sasori anymore…..I'll make you forget. Because when I'm done with you…..Sasori will be the least of your worries."

"You really think you can beat me, asshole?! I'll kill you, un!!"

As Deidara attempted to jump up, Tobi pulled both his arms over his head, and pushed down on several pressure points, paralyzing his arms.

"Oh I do believe I can beat you, sempai." Tobi smirked as he pulled off his mask and discarded it on the floor.

Deidara was shocked to see Tobi's handsome, pale face, very much like Itachi's. He was unmistakably an Uchiha. What shocked Deidara even more was Tobi next action. Tobi jumped on Deidara's legs and crushed his lips over Deidara's, his tongue slid into Deidara's mouth, exploring and dominating.

Deidara's eyes widened in shock, and he whimpered involuntarily.

Tobi then pulled away, a smirk on his face.

"Sempai tastes very sweet…."

Deidara looked up his frozen shock, still unable to move his arms or kick his legs.

"Tobi….what are you doing?!"

Tobi smiled.

"I'm helping you forget Sasori."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so begins the tale of drama!! REVIEW PLZ!! Everytime u review, Sasori does something sexy!! REVIEW! I WANNA SEE THIS!!


	2. Shatter me

To Take Away Your Grief (CH1)

To Take Away Your Grief (CH1)

"Tobi will make sure Deidara feels good…..because Tobi…..is a very good boy."

Tobi smirked as he pulled Deidara's navy blue shirt up over his head, exposing his toned muscles and soft, pale skin.

Deidara squirmed about as Tobi's tongue trailed up from his collar bone the nape of his neck, ever so lightly and teasing. He trailed a few kisses, leaving his mark on Deidara's smooth skin.

"Stop, un!! I-I'll fucking kill you, un!! I-ngh!!" Deidara stopped short in his threats as Tobi bit down on his earlobe, a small trickle of blood seeped out of the punctured skin. His lips went over Deidara's once more in a lust filled kiss.

Tobi looked out of the corner of his eye with triumph as his fingers went to one of Deidara's nipples and began to tease the sensitive skin and he ended the kiss to catch his breath.

Deidara clenched his teeth, his back arching up, his eyes narrowed angrily at Tobi; fire was blazing in his eyes.

"Stop it….you god damn…ngh!...argh….u-uuun….!!"

Tobi leaned down to suck gently on Deidara's other nipple, his free hand trailed ever so slowly down his sempai's abdomen, tugging at the drawstring of his pants, smirking as it came loose. He pulled them down roughly, pulling his boxers with them.

"Sempai feels really good now…you're yelling at me…but I see how hard you are…"

Deidara attempted to kick, his sky blue eyes now wide with desperation, as he watched in horror when Tobi removed his own clothing, revealing his beautiful body, as well as his hard arousal.

"Tobi, sto- Uuuun!! ah!! u-uuun, un!! Iyaaa…n-noooo!! unnnnn!!"

Deidara found himself whimpering under Tobi's feather light touch on his hardness, it teased him to no end, he arched his back unwillingly. His mouth hung ajar as his body shivered with the unwanted pleasure.

"Sempai….you're so cute and feminine….go on and don't hold back sempai….it's so cute when you cry out…"

"D-Damn you to hell!! un….arh….uu….die….fucking b-basta-ahhh!!"

Tobi leaned down and sucked at the tip of Deidara's arousal, Deidara closed his eyes shut, holding back moans that wished to escape his mouth. Tobi looked up to Deidara, his eyes gleaming with lust.

Without warning he shoved two fingers into Deidara's mouth, quickly coating them in saliva before Deidara could bite down on them.

"Now's the fun part sempai…."

Tobi lifted Deidara's legs, Deidara kicking at him violently until he pressed down on certain pressure points to paralyze his legs. He smirked as he inserted his two saliva coated fingers slowly into Deidara's entrance, moving them in and out smoothly.

"AHH!!"

Deidara's scream came out as a strained whisper as Tobi pulled out his fingers, and replacing them with his arousal without warning. Deidara's back arched, Tobi grabbed both of his hips, holding tightly enough to bruise, he began to thrust roughly in a steady rhythm.

Deidara cried out in agony, his feminine face was red with shame and anger, he cursed his body's natural reactions, pleasure beginning was taking over him, but his anger was too great for

that.

"Ah, Sempai….is…so tight…."

Tobi let out a deep moan as he continued to thrust, when he finally filled Deidara. Deidara shuddered, a yelp escaping his mouth as Tobi pulled out of him, covered in sweat and smelling of sex.

Deidara felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he turned away from Tobi, pulling the covers over his body, he had no more strength to fight back. Tobi looked down upon his sempai emotionlessly as he put his mask back on and began to walk out the door.

"S-Sasori no danna….S-Sasoriiii….danna…"

Deidara whimpered Sasori's name incoherently as he curled up into a ball on his bed, never feeling so shamed before in his life, never feeling so weak, so used. His golden hair matted around his head, sticking to his face as he cried.

Tobi hesitated to look upon Deidara's pitiful state.

"He's not here anymore Sempai….he won't save you."

Tobi walked out, closing the door behind him.

Deidara's eyes were wide.

"_Yes…Danna isn't here anymore….he's gone where I can't touch him, out of my reach completely….he can't save me….but….but…I still…."_

Loosing all sense of pride, Deidara began to sob uncontrollably, cursing, screaming, he was surprised no one had been woken up yet.

Tobi sat outside, he could hear Deidara crying.

"You have to realize it sooner or later…." he murmured as he watched the night go on in silence.


End file.
